1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water bottle, more particularly to a luminous water bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
People often carry their own water bottles outside their homes so that they may replenish their body fluids at any time. This is particularly true in recent times with the rising societal emphasis on recycling which encourages the public to cut down on using disposable plastic bottles and instead utilize their own refillable water bottles.
If an additional function could be given to such water bottles, the convenience of use thereof would be improved.